The Stranger: Into Time and Space
by Dalek - The Supreme
Summary: Every Doctor Who fan dreams of becoming the Doctor's companion, but when this one joins the TARDIS crew, he'll be in for more than he could ever have dreamed of bargaining for, from the Dalek Asylum to Manhatten and beyond!
1. Forward by the Stranger

"Hello, Good morning, good afternoon, or good evening, wherever or whenever you may be! I've been on this journey through time and space for a long time now. I suppose it's time I told someone what happened to get me here. Who I should give it to, though, is a question even I cannot answer. I suppose if I leave it here, someone will find it eventually. After all, this is where it all started. This is where I met Amy and Rory, where I had my first experience with time travel, where I first fought the Daleks, and most importantly, this is where I met the Doctor."

~Forward by the Stranger


	2. Chapter 1: Asylum of the Daleks

**Author's Note: This story takes place during Series 7/Season 33A, starting with Asylum of the Daleks. While I recommend you watch those episodes before you read this, there will be slight deviances from the actual goings-on in the episodes, but nothing too drastic. The central character will be a fan of Doctor Who, because, believe it or not, Doctor Who is an actual show in the canon of Doctor Who, for in Remembrance of the Daleks Part 2, Ace misses out on a "broadcast of the new Science Fiction series, Doc-"tor Who. Also, I am at liberty to say that my name isn't really Calvin. It's Chop-Suey, the Galactic Emperor. Now read, review, and please try to keep your criticisms constructive and intelligent.**

** Chapter 1 – Asylum of the Daleks Part 1**

Our story begins with a teenaged, male human of American nationality, clad in an Optimus Prime shirt, jeans, and glasses. He was on a vacation with his parents, his little brother, and his older sister to London. He had enjoyed his vacation, after all, his favorite show was filmed in England. Unfortunately for him, it seemed his vacation would be a few minutes longer, as he had dropped his bus ticket just before boarding. Did I mention that he was also me?

"Oh, shoot!" was my as he saw the door close in front of him. My parents tried to talk to the bus driver as my siblings began pounding on the door. However, once the bus driver had begun paying attention to them, the bus was already past the next block. As for me, I was ruing his own clumsiness at the moment, as I looked at the bus ticket that I picked up too late.

"My dad is gonna kill me…" I said, dreading the conversation my dad would have with me when, or if, I caught up with him and the rest of my family. I sat on the bench to wait for the next one, which came remarkably quick. I was about to board when someone crashed into me.

"S-Sorry, sir!" said the teenager, picking up his bus ticket. The older man helped him up, and the youth froze with recognition at the face of the man. He had short hair, a long, pointy nose, and a thin face, unmistakably Arthur Darvill, or a convincing look-alike.

"My fault, sorry," said the man, boarding the bus. I followed him on, handing the cursed ticket to the bus driver, and sat down across the aisle from Arthur Darvill. I was about to open his mouth to ask for an autograph, when I realized the bus wasn't moving .

I looked to the cab and what I saw would haunt me for the rest of my life. A Dalek eyestalk was sprouting from the driver's head! "Oh, sh-" was what I almost said before I was hit by a beam of light, as well as the man who looked like Arthur Darvill, and "_Ro-ry Wil-li-ams is ac-quired!_" was the last I heard before I went unconscious.

~-Change of Scenery-~-Change of Scenery-~-Change of Scenery-~-Change of Scenery-~

"Waspinator has pain in his whole body…" was the first I said upon awakening. He sat up, opening his eyes, then squinting at the brightness of the white room, I, Rory, and Amy were in. The only noticeable features were a circular platform, a closed door, and a window with a frame in the shape of a Dalek's neck cage.

"Wait a minute, are you really Amy and Rory, as in Amy and Rory Pond, the Eleventh Doctor's companions?" I asked in a mixture of excitement and nervousness.

"Um, yes. How did you know that?" asked Rory, as he and his wife looked at the youth suspiciously.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," I said, enjoying the confusion on the faces of the Ponds. "Besides, this is probably just a dream, anyway," I added, a little disappointed with my realization.

"What makes you think this is a dream?" questioned Amy suspiciously. She was probably none too happy about being taken out of time by her son-in-law's oldest enemies, and did not appreciate some teenager acting like River Song.

"Well, the thing is…heh… you're a TV show," I nervously. "Yes! It must be! I'd remember planets in the sky, o-or Cybermen all over the Earth! I mean, if this is the episode I'm thinking of, the Time Cracks were already fixed, right?"

"Calm down. I've heard of this. Figures someone would make a TV show of the Doctor's adventures. He's not always as subtle as he likes to think," said Amy.

"You mean, someone made a TV show about us, and you never told me?" said Rory incredulously.

"I don't have to tell you everything! Besides, it was one time, and it was the one where you died! Well, one of the ones where you died, at least!" Amy retorted.

"I'm sorry I asked…where are we anyway?" Rory said, avoiding an argument.

Amy gestured out the window with her head, and Rory walked over to the window to see an armada of Dalek battle saucers outside. "So, how much trouble are we in?"

"How much trouble, Mr. Pond," began a voice from behind the door, which raised open to reveal a bronze-colored Dalek, followed by a walking mess of arms, legs, forehead, and chin, topped with a mop of floppy hair and clad in a tweed jacket and a bow tie. Another Dalek trundled out from behind him and around the group to cover them from the opposite side as his companion, as the new arrival finished, "Out of ten, eleven." Yes, this was the Doctor.

At that moment, a hole in the shape of the circular platform opened up in the ceiling, and the four looked up as the platform rose to fill the gap. All four members of our party were silent in awe at the massive amount of Daleks sitting in rings around them. The shorter, bronze-cased Daleks were widespread, with the occasional red or blue Progenitor Daleks, and straight ahead was an opening in the nearest ring of Daleks, which lead to a ramp leading up to the stationary, open tank belonging to the Dalek Prime Minister. I, still unnamed in this story, shrunk back in fear as the white Supreme Dalek glared down on them.

"Where are we? Spaceship, right?" asked Amy.

"Not just any spaceship," began the Doctor, as the Prime Minister blinked from behind the glass of his casing, "The Parliament of the Daleks."

"I remember this one…" I said.

"Who are you, and what do you mean remember?" asked the Doctor.

"My name i-is Calvin Jones, and uh, I think we have more important things to deal with at the moment."

"Right, yes, sorry. You've got me, what are you waiting for?! At long last, it's CHRISTMAS! HERE I AM!" said the Doctor to the massive army of Daleks, closing his eyes and spreading out his arms. Amy and Rory backed away from each other, and I shut my eyes as tight in fear.

"_Save. Us."_ said the Prime Minister Dalek.

The Doctor opened an eye. "What?" he asked.

"_You will save the Daleks!"_ repeated the Prime Minister. Other Daleks began repeating his plea, until the whole Parliament was chanting "_Save the Da-leks! Save the Da-leks! Save the Da-leks!"_

"Well, this is new…" said the Doctor awkwardly. He turned to me as the chanting died down. "So how do you know about me?" he questioned suspiciously.

"I watch this show, called Doctor Who. I-It's about your adventures," I said. "It's weird, I never thought it was real because, well, I don't remember any of it happening i-in real life."

"Oh, I wondered if I'd get one who'd seen it. Basically, it started as a way to cover up my adventures by the Time Lords, so the people of Earth wouldn't catch on to the existence of them or any other aliens. It comes with a perception filter that blocks out memory of seeing that event happen. After the Time War, there wasn't any need for it. I only revived it as early as 2005 after the whole affair with Lake Silencio so the Silence would forget once they'd seen it."

"That…is actually really clever," I said. I turned to one of the two Daleks next to them and said "You guys are fan favorites you know." Getting no response, I leaned back toward the Doctor and whispered "Amy and Rory are talking about you, you know."

"I know that, it's not exactly like I can't hear them with the loud ECHO in this room," said the Doctor.

"Did you HAVE to do that?!" asked Amy, covering her ears.

"_We have ar-rived!"_ interrupted the Supreme Dalek in his gravelly voice.

"Arrived where?" asked the Doctor

The woman spoke, "The Prime Minister will see you now."

The Doctor walked over , stopping to turn to the woman and ask her, "Do you remember who they were before they emptied you out and turned you into their…puppet?"

The woman replied emotionlessly, "Memories are only reactivated to assume deep cover or disguise."

"You had a daughter," reminded the Doctor.

"I know. I've read my file," she replied in the same emotionless tone.

The Doctor turned and continued walking up to the Dalek Prime Minister, while I tried to walk up to hear what they were saying better. I didn't get far before a Dalek extended it's plunger arm fast enough to knock me over.

"Oof! A simple 'stay put' would have been sufficient," I mumbled. The Dalek glared at him through his blue optic.

"_Do not move!"_ it shouted. Shuddering, I obeyed it's demand. I stood there and listened to the Doctor's conversation with the Prime Minister Dalek. He walked back after a few spiteful words with the mutant.

Another hole opened on the floor to reveal a snowy planet. "The Asylum," began an elderly ginger woman in alien armor, "It occupies the entire planet."

"How many Daleks are in there?" asked the Doctor.

"A count has never been made. Millions, certainly," she answered.

"All still alive?"

"It has to be assumed," she answered him again, "The Asylum is fully automated. Supervision is not required."

"Armed?" put in Amy.

"The Daleks are always armed," said the woman eerily.

"So, what how long have you been putting Daleks in there?" I asked, determined not to be left out.

"Ever since the early days of space travel."

"What color?" asked Rory, even more determined not to be left out than myself. His question earned him four incredulous stares, six, counting the two Dalek guards.

"Sorry, there weren't any good questions left!"

The Supreme Dalek trundled to a console, and opera music burst out through the whole Parliament. "My sister would agree with your choice in music," I remarked to the Supreme, earning a snicker from the Doctor.

"This signal is being received from the very heart of the Asylum," explained the Dalek woman.

"_What is the noise?! Ex-plain! Ex-plain!_" demanded the Dalek Supreme.

"Oh, uh, it's, uh, me," answered the Doctor.

Sorry, _what?_" asked Rory incredulously.

"It's me, playing the triangle. Okay, I got buried in the mix," admitted the Doctor. "Carmen, lovely show!" he began, heading back to the two Dalek leaders. "Someone's transmitted this, have you considered tracking back the signal and talking to them?"

The Daleks simply stared at him.

"He asked the Daleks…" said the Doctor. "Hello, hello Carmen, hello!" He began chatting with a woman who had been there a year baking soufflés against the Daleks. I remembered her real name, and her fate. Oh, the poor girl doesn't even know what happened to her.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when the Doctor began heading back, saying "A small task force could sneak through a force-field, send in a couple of Daleks!"

Some of the Daleks' eyestalks look down, as if in shame.

"Oh," laughed the Doctor, slow-clapping. "You're all too scared to go down there! So tell me, what do the Daleks do when they're too scared?"

"_The Pre-da-tor of the Da-leks will be de-ployed!"_ replied the Dalek Supreme.

"You don't have a predator, and even if you did, why would they switch forcefield for you?"

"_Because YOU will have no other means of escape!"_ said the Prime Minister smugly.

"May I clarify?" asked the Dalek woman, and receiving permission, continued, "The Predator is the Daleks' for you."

"Me? Me?!" asked the Doctor incredulously as two bald Dalek puppets dragged him back to rest of us. They began attaching wristbands to us. Ah, of course.

"You will need these, they will protect you from the nano-cloud."

"The what? The nano-what?" asked the Doctor.

"The gravity beam will convey you close to the source of the transmission. You must find a way to deactivate the force-field from there."

"You're going to _fire me at a planet?!_ That's your plan! I get _fired_ at a _planet_, and expected to fix it?!" The Doctor questioned incredulously.

"In fairness, that _is_ slightly your M.O." argued Rory.

"Don't be fair to the _Daleks_ when they're _firing me into a planet_!" retorted the Doctor. "What do you want with them?!"

"_It is known the Doc-tor re-quires com-pan-ions!"_ explained the Supreme Dalek.

"Oh, _brilliant,_ good-o!" said Rory sarcastically.

"So why am _I_ here, then?" I asked.

"_We can-not al-low wit-nes-ses! You will join the Doc-tor and his com-pan-ions!"_

"And if I die?!" I asked, worriedly.

"_It does not mat-ter. All that mat-ters is you com-plete the mis-sion." _said the Supreme Dalek.

"Didn't expect you guys to care," I said.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine, I promise, don't be scared," reassured the Doctor.

"Scared? Who's scared? Geronimo," said Amy.

"This is so awesome," I said excitedly, when suddenly a rude shove knocked me out of the ship. "WHOAH!" I cried.

The last thing I remembered was the planet rushing up at me, and then, unconsciousness took over just before I hit the ground.

_To be continued…_


	3. Chapter 2: Enter the Asylum

**Author's Note: Here's the second chapter of the story, at long last. I had a bit of writer's block, but I finally got around to it. I tried to make it interesting, even if not as much is happening in the first chapter. I had a bit of fun writing it since I got to write the entirety of it myself without basing it off an episode written by someone else. Also, I tried to appease those fans who were disappointed at the lack of Classic and Paradigm Dalek action in the episode by utilizing both. Not a lot of room here for character development, I'm afraid. This chapter is more about the action.**

** Chapter 2 – Asylum of the Daleks Part 2 – Enter the Asylum**

I woke up feeling like I'd been fired into a rock wall. I then remembered that was not too far off from what transpired before I lost consciousness. I got up and surveyed my surroundings…and came face-to-eyestalk with a Dalek. My mind immediately back to my childhood, watching Doctor Who DVD's with my dad back when the show was on hiatus. This was a grey and black Dalek…from Remembrance of the Daleks! Yes! The episode where they were fighting the white and gold Daleks, with the Seventh Doctor! I smiled at how much I had enjoyed this episode, but then frowned, as the dome swiveled to look at me.

"_Eggs…"_ croaked the Dalek. I figured it must be taking a while to reactivate itself, probably because it had been there a while. "_Eggs…stir…"_ Then I frowned, as I realized what would happen when it did finish reactivating. _"Ex-ter-mi-nate!" _it now exclaimed.

Not even bothering to think up a verbal response, I tore down the room as fast as I could, as Daleks of all different forms began to wake up around me. I ducked an energy beam that nearly struck my head. I ducked behind a pillar, looking around for an exit.

"There's a door to your left! Go through! Now, before they catch you!" I heard Oswin call over the communications channel. I made a sharp left just as the Renegade Dalek turned the corner and fired: _Bwing-Awwwraaaw!_. I slipped on a Dalek sphere and slid through the door while falling below the blast. I turned and saw the door slide down in front of the advancing Daleks.

I stood up, feeling relieved, until I turned around and saw what was in the room with me. Chained to the wall was a white and gold Dalek with no eyestalk, no plunger arm, and a massive cannon on its rotating midsection. I gulped involuntarily and tiptoed to the door, accidently kicking the sphere into the far wall. The midsection slowly spun around.

"_Mommy,"_ I squeaked. I quickly turned left and dashed into the next door and closed the door. "That was close," I said to no one but myself. The door suddenly exploded into fragments and the Special Weapons Dalek trundled through the smoke, fixed to kill. I made a mad dash down the corridor, dodging the walls exploding with the impact of the Special Weapons Dalek's firepower. I ran into a room where a tall red Dalek turned to face me.

"Just my luck, trapped between the two most deadly Dalek designs of all time!" I exclaimed. Suddenly, an idea made it's way into my mind. "Hey, you hunch-backed Mini-Cooper, try and shoot me if you can!" I shouted to the Drone Dalek, disguising my fear with arrogance. The irritated Dalek aimed its gun right at my heart. If I didn't time this perfectly, I'd be blasted to dust or blown to smithereens.

"_Ex-ter-mi-nate!"_ it shrieked in its gravelly voice. It fired, and I jumped to the side just as it did. I heard a _Tttzziiiiing-PSH! And a Pew-BOOM!_, and then looked up! The Special Weapons Dalek was hit and disintegrated, while the Drone Dalek was reduced to ashes. My heart pounded in exhaustion. I wanted nothing more than to fall asleep there and then. Maybe the Daleks would think I was dead if I-"Wow!"

"Ah!" I exclaimed in surprise. I had nearly fallen asleep.

"Impressive… I've never seen anyone do that before," said a familiar, perky voice over the communication network, nearly giving me a heart attack. "How'd you time that?"

"A Dalek only shoots as fast as can see," I replied, exasperated, "but could you please direct me in the general direction of the others? I'd rather not have to wander around down here with God knows how many Daleks trying to exterminate me. I'm scared, I'm tired, I'm lost, and I think I'm hungry."

Oswin laughed over the communication network. "I pointed Nina to a teleporter right down the corridor from you. You shouldn't have too many problems reaching him. I'm not detecting any Daleks down there."

"Okay, then, thanks," I said, heading into the corridor. It was dimly lit, with no distinguishing features, aside from a Dalek casing that looked like it had been bashed open and it's circuits were hanging out. "I wonder what happened to get you in that sta-AGH! " I was interrupted in mid-sentence when a one-eyed, squid-like creature jumped on me from the shadows. I was being

"Get off of me! Help!" I cried, trying to wrench the mutant off me. Rory came in, kicked it into the wall, and began stomping on it. It wrapped a tentacle around his ankle, and began to attack him. I picked up a jagged piece of metal from next to the Dalek's casing and slashed at the mutant with it, causing it to screech and scuttle off. I nearly vomited at the green trial it left.

"What was that thing?!" asked Rory, who was as shocked and horrified as I was. I remembered the only time he ever encountered a Dalek was a stone Dalek in an alternate reality he could barely remember, and that it never left its casing.

"That, Rory, was a Kaled mutant… the true form of a Dalek…" I gasped out, clutching my chest. My heart was burning with how hard it was pounding from all the surprises of today. I swore the next time someone doubted the terror in a creature armed with an egg beater and a toilet plunger, I would go ballistic.

"And, how do you know that?" asked Rory, suspiciously. I merely raised an eyebrow in response. "Oh, right. I forgot about that."

Before I could respond, a huge explosion resounded through the Asylum, knocking both of us off our feet. I managed to stop myself with my hands before my face hit the ground, before Rory tripped over my back. We shakily got up once the mighty vibrations had stopped.

"Check on the Doctor and Amy?" I asked.

"Check on the Doctor and Amy," confirmed Rory.

We ran back to the room where Rory landed to see numerous Daleks destroyed, blown apart or burnt to a crisp by the explosion. I leaned against the casing of a Dalek like those the Doctor first encountered on Skaro as Rory looked about, asking "Oswin, what was that? Who killed all the Daleks?"

That was when the Doctor appeared through the other doorway, carrying an unconscious Amy in his arms. I smiled in both relief and in knowing what the Doctor would say next would be an epic moment. "Who do you think?"


	4. Chapter 3: Escaping the Insanity

** Chapter 3 – Asylum of the Daleks Part 3 – Escaping the Insanity**

The Doctor laid Amy down, having carried her to the transmat room. I sat down, leaning against a Dalek shell from the first Dalek story. Funny, I didn't remember any Dalek casings in this room watchin the episode… I had had enough of this place, and wanted nothing more than to go home. I pictured myself sitting on the couch with my family, watching Doctor Who, while eating my dad's chicken. My mouth began to water at the thought of my dad's chicken, when I realized it would be healthy for me to have a break from Doctor Who after this adventure.

"Will sleeping help her? Will it slow down the process?" asked Rory, concerned. A tear rolled down my cheek, remembering that he and Amy would die soon, anyway, sent back in time by Weeping Angels. I began to wonder what the point was in their escape. They'd both die soon, anyway.

"Better hope so, 'cause pretty soon, she's gonna try to kill you," said Oswin, anxiously. The Doctor, Rory and I shared a concerned look. Looking at them both, a reason to help occurred to me. They weren't dead yet. As long as they were alive, maybe there was a chance…

"Hey! I think I see another Dalek mutant! Down that corridor," I shouted, pointing them in the direction of the corridor I had come through. They ran in to investigate, leaving me alone with Amy.

I looked at the device on my wrist and managed to push the right button to detach it. As carefully as I could, I secured it onto Amy's wrist, and rolled down her sleeve to cover it. The Doctor and Rory came back into the room as I rolled my jacket's sleeve down to cover my own, unprotected wrist.

"There wasn't anything out there," said Rory, looking around, perhaps just to make sure it hadn't come in here.

"It must have been my imagination. It wouldn't surprise me if I am hallucinating considering what I've been through down here," I explained. They seemed to believe my lie, and went to check on Amy, who was now stirring.

"Still with us, Amy?" asked the Doctor.

"Amy, it's me. Do you remember me?" asked Rory. His response was a swift slap to the face, causing the Doctor and myself both to grin in amusement. "She remembers me," confirmed Rory.

"Same old Amy," said the Doctor, still smiling.

"Do you know how to make someone into a Dalek? Subtract love, add anger… Doesn't she seem a bit too angry to you?" said Oswin.

"Well, someone's never been to Scotland!" said Amy, now fully aware.

"What about you, Oswin? How come you're okay? Why hasn't the Nano-Cloud converted you?" questioned the Doctor suspiciously.

"Shielded in here," said Oswin simply.

"Clever of you. Now, this place, the Daleks said it was fully automated, but look at it. It's a wreck!" said the Doctor.

"Well, I've had nearly a year to mess with them and, not a lot else to do…" said Oswin.

"You must have an extreme amount of patience to be able to cope with the severe amount of boredom, then," I remarked.

"A junior entertainment manager hiding out in a wrecked ship, _hacking_ the security systems of _the most advanced warrior race the UNIVERSE has ever seen, _BUT, do you know what REALLY gets me about you, Oswin? The soufflés, where do you get milk for the soufflés? Seriously, is no one else wondering about that?" questioned the Doctor incredulously.

"No, frankly, _no,_ twice," answered Rory.

"In fairness, it is a feasible thing to ponder over," I said.

"So, Doctor, I've been looking you up. You're all over the database, why do the Daleks call you the Predator?" asked Oswin

"I'm not a Predator, just a man with a plan!" said the Doctor.

"You've got a plan?" asked Oswin

"We're all ears," said Rory.

"And noses," I said cheekily, earning a high-five from Amy.

"In no particular order, we have to neutralize all the Daleks in this asylum, rescue Oswin from the wreckage, escape from this planet, and fix Amy and Rory's marriage," explained the Doctor.

"Okay, I'm counting _three_ lost causes, and what else," said Amy, earning a sigh from Rory.

"Oswin, there's a Dalek ship in orbit," said the Doctor.

"Yeah, got it on the scanners," she replied.

"The Asylum has a force-field. The Daleks upstairs are waiting for me to turn it off, once they do they'll blow up this whole planet, so, Oswin, my question for you is how fast can you drop the force-field?" asked the Doctor.

"Pretty fast…but why would I?" questioned Oswin.

"'Cause this is a teleport, am I right, Oswin?"

"Yeah, internal use only," replied Oswin.

"Wait a minute, if its 'internal use only', then why would the Daleks include it?" I questioned.

"Maybe they didn't put it here originally…" pondered the Doctor. Four sets of eyes widened with realization as we turned to the not-as-empty-as-we-thought shell.

"_Ex-ter-mi-nate! EX-TER-MI-NATE!" _exclaimed the Dalek, firing a blast that warped the surrounding area. We ducked just in time. The Doctor jumped in front of it and grabbed the gun, trying to point it away from everyone. I ran into the next room and grabbed the gun-stick off the empty shell without too much difficulty since the wires connecting it had decayed. I just hoped it still worked.

I dashed back into the room where all three of them were struggling against the Dalek, which had Amy pinned against the wall with its plunger. "Everyone, GET DOWN!" I shouted, pulling all the switches I could, until a beam shot out, hitting the Dalek causing its casing to crumple in on itself. It was then I saw more Daleks approaching through the corridor. Rory closed the door and jumped out of the way as I shot the switch for the door.

"That…was close…" I panted, collapsing on my back, now satisfied with lying down.

"So, you were saying, Doctor?" asked Oswin, reminding us of the problem at hand.

"Right, yes, sorry, anyway, I can use my Sonic Screwdriver to boost the power of this teleport and beam us right off this planet!" he said, Sonic-ing the teleport as he was speaking. I got up as it whirred to life.

"But as soon as the force-field is down, the Daleks will _blow us up_," pointed out Rory.

"We'll have to be quick, yes," acknowledged the Doctor.

"Fine, we'll be quick, but where do we beam to?" asked Amy.

"The only place within range," he explained, "the Dalek ship."

"Where they'd _exterminate us on the spot!_" said Amy, pointing out the flaw in his plan.

"Oh, so this is the kind of escape plan where you survive about oh, four seconds longer?" criticized Rory.

"What's wrong with four seconds? You can do _loads _in for seconds! Oswin! How fast can you drop the force-field?" asked the Doctor, before I could explain his plan to the Ponds. I sighed, electing to remain silent for the rest of the explanation

"I can do it from here, soon as you come and get me," said Oswin.

"No, just drop the force-field and come to us," the Doctor said.

"There's enough power in that teleport for one go, why would you wait for me?" questioned Oswin.

"Why wouldn't I?" asked the Doctor.

"No idea, never met you," she said, suspiciously. I held back a knowing smile at my knowledge of the Doctor's immediate future. "I'm sending you a map so you can come get me."

"So, are we going to go get her?" asked Rory, nervously.

"I don't think that we have a choice," replied the Doctor, handing him the controls for the teleport, "As soon as the force-field is down, the Daleks will attack. If it gets too explodey-wodey in here, you go without me, okay?"

"And leave you to die?" asked Rory incredulously.

"Oh, don't worry about me. You're the ones beaming up to a Dalek ship to be exterminated."

"Unless," I pointed out, sounding a bit more exasperated than I had intended to, "we manage to beam inside the TARDIS."

"Oh, I see," said Rory. "What about Amy?"

"Keep her remembering, and keep her focused! That'll hold back the conversion!" said the Doctor, while making final checks on the teleport.

"What do _I_ do?" questioned Amy.

"You heard what she said," answered the Doctor, suddenly behind her, "they're subtracting love. Don't let them." With that, the Doctor left the room down the hallway I entered through, making his way to Oswin.

After a few minutes of pacing, Rory turned to Amy. I decided to slip quietly into the next room, knowing the conversation that would follow. I couldn't let them try to prevent my saving Amy, and I could already feel the changes affecting me. Besides, the two needed a moment.

I tip-toed into the room where I had found myself caught between the two most powerful models of Dalek ever created. Realizing I was out of Amy's and Rory's hearing range, I broke into a run. I'm not sure how fast or how long I ran, but I could feel my memories slipping away from me. Wait, what was my name again? I'm sure I had a cat, or was it a dog? Maybe it was a chicken? I felt so angry, when all of a sudden, I looked up, and saw a Dalek. It appeared to be the model used in the Time War, with it's blue eye-piece. I approached it, feeling a sharp pain in my forehead. I looked at it, and it looked right back at me.

"_You may think it is the end for you, but it is not,_" it said. I was puzzled. Daleks didn't make say things like that, right?

"WH-What do you mean?" I asked it.

"_You will not die here, your path will take you fur-ther than you could can i-ma-gine now,_" it said.

"What does that mean?" I said, more than a little creeped out by this prophetic acting Dalek.

"_Ter-ri-ble things are hap-pen-ing! E-vents are com-ing that on-ly you can pre-vent! In or-der for the u-ni-verse to sur-vive, you MUST live!"_ said the Dalek.

"This really is a place for mentally insane Daleks…" I mumbled.

"_I was not sent by the Da-leks! I come from the fu-ture! You MUST sur-vive! There will come a time when the u-ni-verse needs your help! Re-turn to the Doc-tor and his friends! The Da-leks a-bove have al-rea-dy launched their mis-siles! GO! NOW! RUNNN!" _It shrieked the last part, pushing me forward with it's plunger before flashing with light and disappearing, as if it was teleprting.

"O-Okay, then!" I said, wondering if there were truth to its words. I ran back to the teleport, feeling the heat of the approaching missiles. I ran into the room just as the Doctor did.

"Okay, let's go!" shouted the Doctor. When he realized Amy and Rory were kissing instead of teleporting us, he tried again, "We're good, let's go!"

"Oh, for God's sake!" I said, grabbing the control panel and handing it to the Doctor, who pressed the button to teleport us away. I saw a bright flash, and then the TARDIS console room. I had seen many companions live this moment, but even still, I couldn't help but gape at it.

"Well? Aren't you gonna say it's bigger on the inside than it is on the out?" asked the Doctor, excitedly. However, my response was far from what he was hoping.

"Not much point, considering you just did…" I said. Familiarly harsh, grating voices from the scanner distracted the Doctor from his reply.

"_The A-sy-lum is des-troyed!"_ reported the Dalek Supreme to the Prime-Minister of the Daleks.

"_In-com-ing te-le-port from A-sy-lum Pla-net! We are un-der at-tack!"_ alerted one of the grunt Daleks.

"_Pre-pare to de-fend! De-fend! DE-FEND!"_ ordered its white-cased superior.

"_Ex-plain, Da-lek Su-preme!" _demanded the Prime Minister from its immobile tank. The Dalek Supreme turned to reply to it, when another voice interrupted him and caused Daleks throughout the Parliament to look around, trying to identify it.

"You know, you really should have seen this coming! Thing about me and teleports, I've got really good aim, pin-point accurate in fact, or, to put it another way-"the Doctor stuck his head out of the TARDIS and jumped out, "Suckers!"

"_I-den-ti-fy your-self! I-den-ti-fy!"_ demanded the Dalek Supreme. The Doctor shrugged at him in confusion.

"You know me, the Doctor, the Oncoming Storm, the Predator!" he replied.

"Titles are not meaningful in this context, Doctor who?" asked the Dalek lady.

"_Doc-tor who?!"_ demanded the Prime-Minister Dalek.

"_Doc-tor WHO?!" _repeated the Dalek Supreme.

"_DOC-TOR WHO?! DOC-TOR WHO?!" _chorused the entire Parliament of the Daleks.

"Fellas, you're never gonna stop asking!" grinned the Doctor as he hopped back into the TARDIS, closing the door and dematerializing as the two guard Daleks attempted to pursue him with cries of _"Ex-ter-mi-nate!"_ against the rest of the Daleks' choruses of _"DOC-TOR WHO?!"_

Back in the TARDIS, I sat down in the chair next to the console. Amy, Rory, and the Doctor were all looking at me. "Uh, did one of you guys want to sit down instead?" I asked.

"You almost died. I know you were trying to save Amy, but I could have put my Nano-gene blocker on her instead, but I could have handled it. I thought you said you'd seen this before," said the Doctor.

"Maybe he saw himself in it?" asked Rory. "We are apparently on a TV show."

"I didn't, I forgot about that bit. I haven't seen that episode in a while," I explained.

"But why would you risk your life for me? I know you've seen us on TV enough to care about us, but if I was in your shoes, I'd think it was still a dream," replied Amy.

"This is not a dream. It's crazy, and it's weird, but it is definitely not a dream. Those Daleks were so close I could _feel_ their fire!" I replied, "Besides, you guys are more than friends, not just to each other, of course, but to the Doctor as well. I don't think he's really had one since the Time War."

The Doctor smiled at me. "Say, Calvin, would you lie to join me on my adventures? I could use a companion when Amy and Rory are too busy."

"R-Really?" I gasped. "Why? What's so special about me? I'm a socially awkward teenage boy who is terrified of tattoos and large arthropods!"

The Doctor grinned. "Because you're also brave enough to risk your life to help my friends," he replied, presenting a TARDIS key. "Besides, I need to come up with a vaccine to give you regularly so you don't go full Dalek on me!" he joked.

"You will drop me off home in between adventures, right?" I asked," I do have a mom, dad, brother, and sister,". The Doctor smiled again.

"Of course," he replied. "Now, where were you taken from again?"

"The same bus as Rory, but I have a teeny little favor to ask of you," I said.

"Sure," replied the Doctor, "What is it?"

I stood, pacing in front of the airport, when a bus pulled over and my mom, dad, brother, and sister stepped out. I walked over to greet them. "Sorry I got lost guys," I apologized.

"You're alright, aren't you?" asked my mom, concerned.

"I'm fine, mom," I replied.

"How did you get here so fast?" asked my dad.

"I guess my route was faster than yours," I said mysteriously. My family, confused, decided to simply go inside the airport before we missed our plane. I took one last glance at the sky before realizing they were already inside. "Hey, wait up!" I called as I ran after them.

_Next time_

"_I can't believe this is my first solo-adventure with you, Doc!" I said, excitedly._

"_Whoa, there's been some cowboys in here," I remarked, looking around at the wrecked state of the ship._

"_THEY'RE COMING!" shouted the sergeant in sheer terror._

_I heard metallic stomping from outside the door, I knew it would find me, any minute now…I yelped in surprise as a metallic hand clamped over my mouth and dragged me silently into the shadows._

_When it finally released me and turned and stared into the face of a creature I recognized as…"The Cyber leader," I gulped._

**Author's Note: Finally done with Asylum of the Daleks. The next one will be an original story featuring the Cybermen and…the Cybermen. Yeah, I'll explain later. If you like the story so far, please add it to your favorites and follow it for more updates, as well as a review. If you didn't like it, please write a review anyway explaining why and what I can do to make it better. Sincerely, Dalek – The Supreme.**


End file.
